Talk:Phoenix Lancers
You should probably check out the recent blogs regarding loyalist traitors, there are new rules. And I don't think that the Emperor's Children would just decide to pack up and leave a battle without reason. And chapters dont form just because members of 2 different legions took a liking to eachother. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) If you could give me a link to the blogs it would be nice, im having some problems finding them. Also, i never said the Emperor's Children left any battle, just that a few broke of during the Dropsite Masacre, which many did. And for the last thing, how does a chapter found when of 2 different legions if they dont take a liking to each other? :3 Legionaire22 16:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well here is the most recent one. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you've been away from the site for quite some time I'll happily update you on the current situation: *This whole issue over mixed-geneseed Loyalists arose from the mysterious creation of the Legions of Evermore (later established to have been written by a non-member now known as Thegreatbeing) and later The Loyalists 9 (later revealed to have been written by Thegreatbeing as well). In response to this Supahbadmarine made a Blog Post which highlighted the issue and many different members began to discuss both the fate of the two canon violating articles and that of mixed-geneseed loyalists in general. It was decided unanimously that the two problem article should be deleted, temporarily solving the problem. *After the debate died down Sniper Ghost decided to re-open the matter of mixed-geneseed (which was never resolved) in his This has got out of hand... Blog Post, a move which I supported. However, this sparked a fair amount of controversy from the Pro-Loyal Traitor Chapters supporters. I did try to highlight the views of both sides and provide a balanced argument but the blog eventually died out. At the same time, Thegreatbeing started his own Blog Post, in an attempt to justify his actions (and claim that his article was perfectly canon friendly, which to this day it is still not), called Any objections.... *However, this was not the end of the issue (as it is still yet to be resolved). The next member to put emphasis on the issue was Jochannon who provided a very well thought out counter argument to all of those who opposed Loyalist Traitors. This was aptly named A Counter-Proposal. It eventually fizzled out after a few days. *But of course, there was still more to come. The issue was raised again not long after by Imposter101, who had always been a strong opponent of the Loyalist Traitors from the start. He created the This has gone too far and Loyal Traitor chapters and keeping it Canon Blog Posts. Neither of these have fully resulted in a solution to the matter being produced. *And finally, DirgeOfCerberus was the latest member to reopen the issue with the Traitor Legions reborn Blog Post which supports any way in which the Loyalist Traitors could still remain canon. And so... that is why making these kind of chapters, at this time, is currently not seen as appropriate and is rather controversial. Well, there you have it, all in a nutshell. Everything that happened in your absence. Yours, Cal_XD. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright. Ill put this article on hold till its resolved then :3 Legionaire22 09:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC)